Just You And Me
by AryanaQ
Summary: Just a one shot after re-watching 2x07. It's kind of out of character, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, seeing Alex as devastated as she was at the end of the episode. It could have been better, but i wrote it at 04.00 AM, so... Anyway, enjoy!


"Yuri's been canceled. " Amanda said gravely

"What?" Alex was shocked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow a direct attack from the enemy to go unpunished."

"No…Yuri was not the enemy….he was just a kid." Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, Alex. You're about to learn how Division takes care of their own. This facility is impenetrable, it's location unknown to Gogol. Right now, it's the safest place for you to be. When the threat against you will be neutralized you'll be the first to know, but for now you will stay here, inside these walls."

Alex was devastated. Lying in her former recruit bed she couldn't help the tears falling on the immaculate pillow and the void in her soul. She was in pain. She felt sorry for Yuri's faith. He was her childhood friend, one of the few she had. But most of all she felt alone. More alone than she felt in years and her mind automatically drifted towards Nikita. She has been thinking of her more and more lately and she was seriously considering joining her mentor again. But now she was trapped in here when all she wanted was to run. She desperately wanted and needed to be with Nikita again. Despite their differences and arguments, Alex knew they will be together again someday. There was no doubt on her mind about that. Nikita was in her heart for life. What they've been through together tied them in a way that could not be explained, just felt. Facing the door, Alex wished nothing more than for it to open and for Nikita to come in and take her away, comfort her like she always managed to do. But she knew that was impossible, so she closed her eyes tight, willed away the tears and rocked herself to sleep.

* * *

The door opened silently and she stepped in, careful not to make a sound. The sense of déjà-vu was overwhelming and she had to take a moment to breathe and chase away the bad memories. There was no time for that now. She moved slowly and carefully towards the bed and she sat down as gently as she could so she would not startle the sleeping woman. The room was dimly lit just by a small lamp on the nightstand, but it was enough for her to notice the dried traces of tears on the girl's face. She was sleeping peacefully now, but the stains on the pillow told a whole different story. Her heart broke at the sight and she couldn't help reaching her hand and gently caressing her friend's cheek. But as gentle as she was, the other woman felt the light touch and suddenly opened her eyes.

"Shhhh, it's Ok. It's me, don't make a sound."

"Nikita?" Alex asked in disbelief "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Alex, you're not. I'm here."

"But…how…why are…what's happening?" she said, raising from the bed and standing besides Nikita.

"I came for you. You don't belong in here, Alex. Your place is with us….with me….please don't fight it anymore. We can protect you, too, and we can help you take down Semack."

"But how did you know I was in here?"

"Where else would you be? We've searched for you everywhere and when we couldn't find you I figured you'd be here. Gogol knows you're alive and this is the only place where you think you're safe, but you're not!"

"I know, it wasn't my idea to stay here, it was Amanda's."

"Yeah, it makes sense. But it doesn't matter, let's go." Nikita said, standing from the bed and heading for the door.

"Nikita….I can't go…"

"Alex….please…."

"It's not that I don't want to. I do, believe me. I want nothing more than to walk out of here and be with you again."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I'll be putting all of you in danger. Gogol has a target on me and Amanda wouldn't let go so easily either. You have your own agenda and I can't be the one putting all of your lives at risk."

"Alex….don't you understand? I need you back. I can't do this without you. We're a team, we've always been one. We work well together, we know each other inside out and we can help each other. I want to help you get rid of this threat on your life. I can't be out there knowing that your life is in danger. I am the one who can protect you best because…..because I care about you more than anyone. " Nikita said, gently cupping Alex's cheek.

"But you'll be in danger, too!"

"I don't care. We can handle it. Together we can take them down. Alex…..I need you back. It's not the same without you. We can get past what happened between us, I know we can. I know I hurt you deeply by lying to you, but Alex I am sorry and I promise you that it will never happen again. I…."

"Stop….I'm not upset with you anymore…."

"You're not?"

"No….I was for a while. But I think it was more about pain than anger. My heart ached….so bad….you are everything to me, Nikita, so when I felt that disappointment in you, my heart broke…I felt alone in the world….you were all I had and suddenly you were gone…."

"I'm so sorry, Alex…."

"I know….I know it was self defense and I know why you didn't told me. I understand. You were afraid you'd lose me…"

"But I lost you anyway…."

"No, never! I may have been lost for a while, but you never lost me. I cared for you as much as always and I never wanted to hurt you. I was just lost in my need for revenge. There were many times when I wanted to come back, but I just couldn't. I was afraid we wouldn't have that connection that we used to, that you couldn't trust me anymore."

"Alex, not trusting you, would be like not trusting myself. I trust you with all my heart. We've both made mistakes, we've hurt each other, but what we have could never be broken, I know that. And you know it, too."

"I do…."

"Then come with me. We'll figure things out and I promise I will help you with whatever you decide to do about Semack. I'm not saying I agree with this need for revenge. I would much rather help you find you balance again, but I will help you anyway."

"To be honest, I'm tired of this, too. I'm not sure about anything anymore, but taking out Semack is not an option anymore. I have to do it or he will kill me."

"Then we'll do it. But I will be the one helping you and protecting you, not Amanda. Alex, we started this journey together, just you and me. A lot has happened since then, but I know this is how it's supposed to be. You and me, together, as a team and as friends, not enemies. So let's finish what we've started."

Alex looked deeply into Nikita's eyes and she knew there was no other way. Their paths were linked no matter what and she wouldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't . Nikita was her mentor, her protector, her best friend and her family.

"Shall we?" Nikita asked, extending her hand.

"Let's get out of here" Alex said smiling and reaching for Nikita's hand. And then she felt that connection again. That warm, reassuring touch that she missed so much and that she would never let go.


End file.
